Long lost
by Claire3
Summary: Giles has a surprise visitor in the form of the daughter he never knew he had


Long lost  
  
Thaila decided almost straight away that she hated planes. She had always hated heights but had never been on a plane before, she'd never really been anywhere before and now she felt completely and utterly nauseous. A mixture of being way to high than she thought was needed (she'd have never gone on a plane if it wasn't completely necessary) and that fact that she was on her way to meet the father that didn't even know she existed, Rupert Giles. Her only hope.  
  
It seemed to have been an unbearably long journey and Thaila finally thanked the truck driver who had just dropped her off in Sunnydale, California. Another thing she recently found out she didn't like, hitch- hiking. One more beer bellied truck driver in a vest and cap covered in Tattoo's and body hair and she really would of thrown up, not that she hadn't fought the urge already. It looked a nice enough place and the weather seemed much better than cold, wet England where she'd spent all her life growing up. Here there was a beautiful blue sky and golden sunshine radiating down. She couldn't imagine anything bad happening here. Now all she had to do was find 523 Oakpark Street, Apt. B.  
  
Suddenly it stuck her as she was standing with her bags at her feet on the pavement, should that be sidewalk? Well anyway, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? I've come to America without telling anyone to find the father I've never met and as far as I know my mom never told him she was pregnant. He could be the wrong person, he could be a drunk, I could have the wrong address, he could slam the door on me, he could...I've got to stop thinking about this. There could be endless possibilities and of course I'm nervous this is the biggest thing I've ever done in my life, but it's my only hope of a new start isn't it, of a better life. What happened back in England was the wake-up call I needed. Time to start looking. I'm sure he's perfectly normal.  
  
'So just your run of the mill vampire activity' Xander confirmed  
  
'Are we done now?' Anya asked impatiently. Xander had his arm lightly around her waist while they sat on Giles' couch. Buffy sat in the armchair after just reporting her slaying activities and Willow and Tara stood over by the kitchen counter, picking at some snacks while Giles took away their now empty glasses.  
  
'Yes. You can go now if you want' Giles called exasperated from the kitchen doorway.  
  
'Good' Anya replied and then to Xander ' We need to pop in the chemist on the way back to your place cause you're running low on condoms' Xander quickly nudged Anya along while the others just gave her a withering look. They were all too used to Anya's openness about her and Xander's active and imaginative sex life.  
  
' I'd best get started on rehearsing for drama' Willow explained  
  
'I can help you with that' Tara offered  
  
'Oh thanks sweetie' as they exchanged loving looks. Just then there was a knock at the door. It startled them all as apart from the Scooby gang hardly anyone ever came over to Giles' appartment, besides salesmen and sadistic demons after death and carnage that is. Everyone stood frozen in their positions looking nervous while Buffy reached into her bag to find a stake.  
  
Giles went to open the door hesitantly, but instead of being confronted with a demon or a vampire intent on draining his blood, he saw a young woman, whose eyes seemed surprisingly similar to his own. She couldn't have been more than 16 or 17, although she looked like she hadn't slept in days, or even weeks. Although there was a strong look about her there was also something so very meek and scared about her. There seemed something about her that seemed familiar somehow.  
  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the girl with chestnut coloured hair messily tied up standing there, followed by immediate curiosity about who this girl was. She didn't look like one of Dawns friends.  
  
'um.hi' Thaila ventured nervously not sure how to bring up the subject she desperately needed to.  
  
'Hello, can I help you?' the man in the doorway asked. He looked to be in his forties and there were definite grey hairs appearing. He looks nice enough Thaila thought to herself. But does he look like me? There's no easy way to say this, there never will be so I've just got to get on with it.  
  
'Are you Rupert Giles?' the girl asked with what Willow noticed seemed to be a British accent.  
  
'Yes, Can I help you?' Giles was growing curiouser and curiouser but the girl just looked at him with wonderment and started to smile, before she said the words he'd least expected.  
  
'I hope so.. I'm Thaila.. Your daughter' then meekly looking down at her shoes in a nervous whisper she added 'I think'  
  
That was quite a bombshell.  
  
Everyone was completely awestruck and didn't know what to say. Even Xander was speechless, well almost.  
  
'I've got to say Giles you kept this secret well. I never thought you had it in you!'  
  
With this Thaila suddenly realized she wasn't alone with her dad (?), there was a group of five college age kids standing a couple of feet behind him.  
  
'Oh, I'm.. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you had company' Thaila apologized flustered. This is going to be really awkward.  
  
'I think you best come in' Rupert Giles offered almost like a zombie. Then a girl with long blond hair piped up.  
  
'Thanks again for the history tutoring Mr. Giles' the others all agreed after a moment, except a girl with short wavy hair.  
  
'What history Tu...' only to be quickly shut up by the man beside her  
  
'It's time we were going sweetie' he said with what seemed to be a forced smile as he ushered her out of the door. They seemed to be acting a bit odd but I don't expect this happens every day when you're being tutored history. Thaila ventured inside the apartment, which was nicely decorated, as the students quickly eyed her up as they exited, slightly embarrassed but obviously wanting to know what the story was.  
  
'I like your lamp, it's real pretty' Thaila remarked, at the 1920's style lamp which illuminated the room, making small talk in a desperate attempt to try and make this situation seem remotely normal.  
  
'Uh...thankyou' Giles replied, slightly confused. 'I think we need to talk' he said stuttering slightly as he gestured to the couch.  
  
'That's a bit of an understatement' She commented with a smile that quickly turned to a more serious look.  
  
'Are you sure, you know that I'm your...Father?' he managed to say struggling with the last word imparticular.  
  
'Well that's one of the reasons I'm here. To find out for sure, but that's what my mom told me'  
  
'Your mother, who's that?  
  
He noticed that she seemed to get a slightly sad and hurt look before regaining her composure to answer the question.  
  
'Sandra Brooks. So if you could just cast your mind back around Sixteen and a half years ago to see whether it's biologically possible'  
  
Giles was only half listening once he heard her name and remembered that night years ago. They'd had far too much to drink and one thing had led to another. He'd woken up the next morning only guessing what had happened through his splitting headache. It hadn't been anything serious and he'd only met her once or twice before. Loving and leaving them was something Ripper was all too used to. He suddenly felt so very, very guilty. He'd never had the slightest idea.  
  
Thaila looked at Rupert hoping for the answer she wanted, needed, but his eyes had glazed over, stuck in that place of memories and thoughts.  
  
'Uh Mr. Giles' prompting him back to the now  
  
'Everyone just calls me Giles' He replied with moist eyes but the faintest of smiles.  
  
'Oh okay' Much cooler than Rupert she thought to herself 'so is it possible?' she asked again tentatively.  
  
'Yes it appears so' Giles replied quietly, not knowing what to do. But then he looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes and the smile that was spreading across her face. She looked so sweet but also looked older than she should in her eyes. Like she'd been through a lot already.  
  
'It's very nice to meet you' It sounded pretty lame but it was all he could think to say.  
  
'She never told me, I mean I would of come or something but...' cutting him off to save the awkwardness Thaila spoke.  
  
'I know' with regret in her voice 'When I was little and I wanted to know why you didn't live with us my mom always said you had more important things to do and if you came to live with us it would put other peoples lives at risk. She kinda made you out to be a super hero but always changed the subject when it came to letting me know any more details'  
  
Had he told Sandra about becoming a watcher that night? He couldn't remember, however hard he tried.  
  
'Where is your mother?' She suddenly looked panicked as if she been sprung  
  
'Um she um.. She's staying with friends' She couldn't tell him she'd run away.  
  
'Maybe I ought to phone her. Let her know your safe'  
  
'No, no you can't do that. I mean I don't know the number, I uh... I forgot to get it off my mum before she went. Silly me' She laughed nervously.  
  
Is she hiding something Giles wondered?  
  
'I'd best go get the spare room ready then. We've got a lot to talk about'  
  
'Thank you. I know this is a big shock and I'm probably the last thing you want but I really would appreciate you letting me stay' She thinks I won't want her.  
  
'It's the least I can do'  
  
'It really is. You know seeing as you missed the first 15 ¾ years of my life' Thaila added bitterly before she could stop herself. She felt her cheeks redden as she realized what she had said. Giles couldn't help but feel guilty at the comment filled with hurt and anger of growing up without a dad, who didn't have the slightest idea of her very existence. He didn't think there was anything he could say so he walked off to find some clean sheets.  
  
Sitting on the sofa she spun her head looking around. He really likes antiques and books. Then she thought of her lie about her mum. You're going to have to tell him the truth sooner or later. Thinking of how to tell him, but still fascinated by the appartment, one of the many books caught her eye, 'Vampyr' engraved on the cover of the thick, old book. The name sent her rocketing back to something her mom had said only weeks before.  
  
' You have to be careful, there are dark forces out there that you can't always protect yourself against. That I won't be able to hold off'  
  
'What are you talking about mum? I think you need a rest. You're tired'  
  
'No hear me out. It's for your own safety you have to know'  
  
'Know what?'  
  
'Vampires and Demons are real. Your worst nightmares are real'  
  
She'd dismissed her mom thinking maybe she was delirious but she seemed convinced. She'd had other things on her mind so hadn't really thought about it properly since but now it was the only think she could think about.  
  
Giles entered the living room after just getting the guestroom ready. Thaila was staring fixated on one of his bookshelves, could she see from there what the titles were?  
  
'The rooms ready if you want to put your things in' He said looking at the heap of belongings around her feet.  
  
Suddenly awaking from her daydream ' What...uh, thanks. Can I ask you something?'  
  
'Of course you can'  
  
'Your probably going to think I'm crazy but something my mom said been bugging me and I just, I just need to.'  
  
She seemed to be struggling to find the right words.  
  
'Just say whatever's on your mind. It's all right' With that she looked into his eyes.  
  
'Are vampires and Demons real?' What!  
  
' Yes, I'm afraid to say they do' What!  
  
'Oh my God you're not joking are you'  
  
'I know it's a shock but you seemed to have some idea'  
  
'I didn't really believe her. Is that it? Is that what you were fighting? Why mom said you couldn't live with us'  
  
'Yes. I suppose that's what she meant. I don't really remember what I told her or know what she knew but I think I best tell you everything'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Like Sunnydale is in on a hellmouth, which means that demonic energy such as vampires and demons are drawn here'  
  
'O.K then. How does that effect you?'  
  
'You know the short girl with the long blond hair who was here earlier'  
  
'Yeah' Thaila replied vaguely remembering  
  
'Well she's the slayer. It's her sacred birthright to fight the forces of darkness. She's the chosen one, to fight vampires. I am her watcher, which means I train her and help with research' She took a moment to absorb the information Giles had just told her.  
  
'Okay this is a little surreal and freaky. What about the others who were here tonight?'  
  
'They're her friends, they all help out'  
  
'So I'm guessing you weren't tutoring history tonight'  
  
'No..are you alright?' He asked tentatively and after a moment  
  
'So I'm safe here. I mean this is one of the best places to be in Sunnydale'  
  
Giles looked down at Thaila, his daughter, who he was falling instantly in love with. He pulled her into a hug, answering her question, and felt her relax and rest her tired head on his shoulder as he led her to the guest bedroom. I've got a daughter and I'll keep her safe, no matter what.  
  
Thaila gently opened her eye as sunlight filtering its way through the curtains. She felt happy and peaceful remembering where she was; she had a chance for a new start. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table and was surprised when she saw 12:30. She never usually slept in that late, but I suppose the events of the past month or two had taken their toll and she and Giles had stayed up quite late going over the details of vampires and his roll. Luckily the subject of her mom and how she got here seemed to have been forgotten about. She couldn't help a small shudder when she thought about her new found knowledge, but she knew it was something she had to accept if she wanted to stay hear. And you couldn't get much safer than being friends with the slayer right? Friends.she hoped that is what she'd become with those people from last night, her dad's friends?  
  
'Morning sleepyhead'  
  
'Oh good morning . Sorry I don't usually sleep in this late. It's just been a tiring time'  
  
Giles couldn't help but smile at her apologizing for everything. Was she always this apologetic or was she just sucking up so she could stay longer? He'd never quite fathomed out Buffy in high school despite all his attempts.  
  
'That's OK, do you want some breakfast? I've got orange juice, cereal, waffles' then he stopped, noticing the confused but happy look on Thaila's face. 'What is it?'  
  
'You're treating me like, I don't know a niece who regularly comes to visit. Not the daughter you never knew about, who turned up on your doorstep yesterday evening asking to stay'  
  
She was right, he knew it. He was trying to phase out his shock and it had been working.  
  
'It's just I feel so guilty, that I've missed so much. You seem like such a nice person, I just want everything to be reasonably normal so you can have a nice visit and we can get to know each other. I want you to feel at home, seeing as this kind of is your home'  
  
All Thaila could say was 'thank you'. After what seemed like hours of silence trying to stop the tears welling up Thaila broke the silence.  
  
'What was that you said about waffles' and she smiled a wide smile and Giles chuckled.  
  
'I think we're going to get along fine'  
  
'I hope so, I really do' Thaila whispered to herself.  
  
A couple of days later Thaila was happier than she remembered being in a long time. Giles was great letting her stay and desperately trying to subdue his guilt by fussing over her. Xander is great, as he's really funny and friendly. He seems to be a good person. His girlfriend Anya can be a little too honest and direct, but she can be really nice and it's obvious that she and Xander are very happy, which is real nice for them. Everybody needs somebody. Willow is really sweet and clever and I think she's going out with Tara who seems quite shy, but I can relate to that. Then there's Buffy, the slayer, she seems really nice but there's a problem. It seems pretty obvious that she and Giles have a very close relationship, a father/daughter type relationship almost. So I forecast awkwardness.  
  
Most importantly they're a family. No they're not the 2 happily married parents and 2.4 children, in a big house with a white picket fence. They're better than that, they're friends who will be there for each other no matter what but are also all charismatic people. I just hope I can be part of that family. I hope it doesn't fall apart.  
  
It's amazing how she's made this room like a teenager's room in such a short time. She seems to be fitting in fine seeing as she's out with the others right now and every day she seems happier and more confident. It's taken me years to get used to American life, she's here a couple of days and the others have already taken her under their wing.  
  
Seeing as Thaila had left her bags out from her shopping spree with Anya, Willow, Tara and Buffy, I thought I'd put them away.  
  
'What's that?' Giles wondered to himself. A small card caught his eye shoved in one of the drawers: Home number-01364 725619. I might as well phone it see whether her mother is back yet. I want to try and keep things on civil terms for Thaila's sake so it'd be useful to talk to her to make arrangements. I can't let Thaila go completely even if she does want to live with her mother. She's become too precious to me already.  
  
A few minutes later the phone was ringing and he was about to give up when some one picked up the phone.  
  
'Hello, how can I help you?' Said a women's voice slightly out of breath  
  
'Hi, is this Sandra Brooks house?'  
  
'Yeah. I'm her neighbour, I'm looking over things here'  
  
'Well do you know when she'll be back, I really need to talk to her'  
  
'What do you mean? You haven't heard?' the woman replied in a half quizzical, half almost disgusted voice.  
  
'Heard what?' This wasn't sounding too good  
  
'She died a couple of weeks back' WHAT! 'And pretty soon after that her daughter Thaila went missing. They hardly even bothered looking for her though. There were no clues, no friends, no family, no nothing. Nobody knows where she could have gone. They don't even know whether she's alive or dead. Come to think of it why are you phoning?'  
  
'I, uh um. I'm an old friend. Haven't seen her for years. I just came across her number and thought I'd phone'  
  
'Oh right, well sorry mate you're too late'  
  
'Well, uh, thank you for letting me know'  
  
'That's alright, goodbye'  
  
'Bye'  
  
With that Giles put the phone down stunned. Sandra was dead and Thaila had run away. That's why she came here now, to escape. Buffy had done the same thing when she'd killed Angel.  
  
He was suddenly brought back to earth when the door opened and Thaila came in with Xander, on the tail end of a conversation.  
  
'Hi dad. Xander was just being the perfect gentleman and walking me to the door' she beamed grinning at the two men while Xander gave a little bow and Thaila curtsied back giggling.  
  
'Well I know Giles would kill me if I let anything happen to you. And then Anya would probably kill him. It would just be a big bloody mess' but by this time Thaila wasn't listening.  
  
'Dad?' Giles boar a glazed over expression and hadn't seemed to acknowledge their entrance.  
  
'What is it? What's wrong?'  
  
'What happened Giles?'  
  
Suddenly he slipped out of the cationic state. 'Why didn't you tell me Thaila?'  
  
'Tell you what dad?' Thaila suddenly grew almost defensive.  
  
'That your mother was dead and you ran away'  
  
'What?' Xander exclaimed staring at Thaila and Giles. She was shocked that he knew, but looked sad, a sadness she had for a long time. While Giles just looked at her searching for an answer. Even Xander, king of cretins, knew it was time to Skidaddle, as he saw this was something they needed to sought out between themselves first. So he slipped out the door back to the car where the girls were waiting for a lift home. It looked like things were about to get interesting.  
  
'I, uh.. I didn't know what to do. I guess I just panicked'  
  
Giles suddenly softened when he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He moved closer and put his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
'I'm sorry' Sniff 'I should of told you' Giles couldn't stay angry at her lying when it struck him that she'd been through pain and she'd been through it alone. She was just a scared little girl.  
  
'What happened? Tell me everything' She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. They were slightly wet too and they showed sympathy but a longing to know what really happened. Thaila edged away along the sofa and wiped the tears off her cheeks. Pulling herself together to try and tell her tale as simply as possible.  
  
'It was always just me and my mom. We'd never had any family or friends to speak of. My mum never had anybody over and I never really fitted in at school, I suppose I never really tried. Everything was just going along normally, nothing ever really changing, until a couple of months back mum passed out, so we went to the hospital and it turned out that she had cancer. It turned out she'd been ill for a while but hadn't said anything'  
  
Thaila paused and looked up at Giles, he didn't say anything he just looked at her intently.  
  
'The doctors said it couldn't really be cured. They could only prolong her life. But she uh, she said that she didn't want to die in some hospital bed, so we went home and I looked after her. She gradually got weaker until she died. It wasn't like I expected. You know no fan fare saying hey I'm dead, nobody to put their hand on my shoulder and tell me it'll all be better. I just walked in there and thought she was sleeping, but then I touched her and she was stone cold. It was weird' Her voice was choked by now.  
  
'Nothing can prepare you for death. It always hurts'  
  
'It sounds like you know from experience'  
  
'I do, but I'll tell you another time. What happened next?'  
  
'Well they took her away and they wanted to take me somewhere, but I convinced them to let me stay in the house for a while to gather my thoughts and belongings, as long as a neighbour watched over me. A few days after some men phoned saying my mom had left a load of detes and seeing as she was dead they were going to reprocess the house. But then I suppose that that didn't matter seeing that they wanted to cart me off to a foster home anyway'  
  
'What made you decide to come here?'  
  
She looked up at him finding it difficult to explain 'I know it had always been just me and mum, but I didn't really realize what that really meant until she was gone. I kept expecting someone to put there arms around me but nobody did' Giles could hear the tears welling in her throat.  
  
'I didn't want to be put in a children's home. I realized that this was my chance to have a new start. But I didn't think I could have that in a foster home. Then I thought about you, what better place to make a new start then with my dad. I figured you kind of owed it me'  
  
'Can't argue with that' Giles replied as he laughed nervously  
  
'So I ended up here and you know the rest'  
  
'I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone'  
  
He wasn't angry. She was so glad. He almost seemed understanding.  
  
'I know it's kind of the wrong timing, but I've got a big favour to ask you' Thaila said as she gave a weak smile  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'I was wondering if I could .well, live here, permanently' A big smile spread across Giles' face.  
  
'I wouldn't have it any other way'  
  
With that Thaila's face lit up and she hugged Giles till he could hardly breath, although strangely he didn't mind, because he knew she'd be part of the family. She'd defiantly made the right choice.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I've decided to start writing a diary. So much happens here that I need to write it all down so that I can look back at it all to make sure it really happened.  
  
It's been 6 months since I came to live in Sunnydale and everything's great. It's like this is where I was always meant to be I was just waiting for the right signal to let me know when to come, waiting for the right time. I'm getting along great with my dad. We've grown quite close and I fit in really well with the other Scoobies! They're all really nice, Xander especially. He's become like a best friend and a big brother to me. I even get along with Anya, which is quite a feat for most people. And when I thought there might be a problem with Buffy and me I was wrong, we seem to get along fine now. Giles will always see her as his first daughter, but I don't mind too much as it means we're kind of sisters, at least in Giles' eyes. I get along really well with Dawn as we're in the same year at school so we can hang out together and we both know what it's like for the others to treat us like little kids.  
  
The Vampire thing was a little hard to get used to at first but I know quite a bit about them now and how to defend myself. Giles got me this really nice cross necklace for my birthday and I always try to carry a stake or some holy water with me. Buffy and Spike taught me a few moves too. Admittedly Giles tries to make it so I don't get too involved with the demon fighting but when I do help it's great. I feel useful, like it really was a good thing me coming here. I can help people, even if they don't really know it.  
  
I never told Giles or anyone how my mom really died. That I hadn't realized how bad things were and one day I found her on the floor with an empty bottle of pills, dead. I couldn't tell them that I couldn't stop my own mom from committing suicide. That her own daughter wasn't enough to keep her going. But that's all in the past now.  
  
I would write more it being my first entry but I'm meeting the others down The Bronze, plus Dylan said he might be there and he's really cute, funny, and most importantly single!  
  
Thaila!  
  
The End 


End file.
